


Business and Pleasure

by VeretianStarburst



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Flirting, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst
Summary: “I’ll be going to Patras this weekend to meet a client,” said Damen. “You’re still new here, so the experience would be good for you. If you’re interested in coming with me, of course.”Coming with Damen sounded like a delight. The trip sounded nice, too.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Business and Pleasure

“Nikandros said you wanted to see me?” Laurent asked from where he stood in the open doorway of his boss’ office. In his hands he held a purple folder to his chest, pressed against the fine fabric of his white button-up shirt.

Damen looked up from the single sheet of paper he had been reading in one hand, setting it down before gesturing to the green chair on the other side of his desk with a smile. His posture was straight in the black leather chair he was sitting in.

They maintained eye contact as Laurent took steady steps into the office. He placed the folder atop the desk so he could use both hands to smooth down the back of his black pencil skirt before he sat in the chair.

It was even shorter sitting down, and he didn’t miss the way Damen’s eyes were drawn to the newly exposed skin of his thighs.

Good. Laurent had worn it to get his attention, after all.

“I hope this isn’t about my clothing,” he said, doing his best to look timid as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “I don’t believe I’ve violated the dress code.” He picked up the folder, putting it in his lap.

“Don’t worry, that’s not it,” Damen said, waving it off. His eyes roamed up and down Laurent’s body. “You look great.”

They had only recently started this game of flirtation, and Laurent couldn’t wait to see how far things would go between them.

“Oh, thank you,” Laurent said, giving him a smile. “What’s this about, then?”

“I’ll be going to Patras this weekend to meet a client,” said Damen. “You’re still new here, so the experience would be good for you. If you’re interested in coming with me, of course.”

Coming with Damen sounded like a delight. The trip sounded nice, too.

“Just the two of us?”

“Would that be a problem?”

Laurent took in the beauty of his boss’ appearance: the way his black suit was perfectly tailored to fit his body, the dimple on his cheek whenever he smiled, his very kissable looking lips, his locks of dark curls.

“Not a problem at all,” said Laurent, lifting a hand to idly play with the top pearlescent button of his shirt. “I’m interested.”

“Great.” Damen’s smile widened. “I’ll send you an email later with all of the information and details.”

Laurent nodded. “Was there anything else?” he asked, trailing his hand down his chest and back into his lap to hold the folder.

Damen’s eyes tracked the whole movement before looking up at Laurent’s face again. He shook his head. “That’s all,” he said, leaning back slightly in his chair, “for now.”

Laurent was smiling as he stood up, keeping the folder in his left hand by his side as he walked out of the office. He didn’t have to look back to know that Damen’s eyes were still on him.

That was how Laurent found himself standing in the middle of a five-star hotel room in Patras, three days later. They were up on the twenty-sixth floor, where the most expensive rooms were located.

Laurent entered the bedroom. There was only one, but it was large and contained two king sized beds. The ceiling lights were dimmed.

After placing his suitcase beside the bed on the left, Laurent walked over to the tall floor to ceiling window. He used the back of his hand to move the sheer white curtain out of the way, giving him a gap big enough to look through. It gave the best view of the nearby beach straight ahead.

Hearing Damen walk into the room, Laurent let the curtain fall back closed as he turned around. “It’s a beautiful view,” he said, holding his hands behind his back.

Damen was standing next to the foot end of the bed on the right, his eyes on Laurent.

Laurent was wearing a black high waisted skater skirt with suspenders. The bottom of his white long sleeve shirt was tucked into it. His shoes were black ballet flats, and his sheer stockings were also that same colour.

It was definitely the kind of outfit that had turned heads here and there throughout the day while they were at the airport and even on the way to the hotel building. But there was only one person’s attention that he wanted, so badly.

“It is,” Damen said as he sat, leaning back on his hands, “very beautiful.” His eyes were still on Laurent as he spoke the words.

Laurent smiled, taking a few steps forward to stand in front of Damen. He had to stop himself from biting his bottom lip when he imagined Damen hooking a finger under each suspender and tugging, which would result in Laurent coming forward to straddle him. It was an image he would not get out of his head anytime soon, and something he desperately wanted to actually happen.

He sat on the edge of his own bed and took his shoes off while Damen went into the en suite bathroom to have a shower. Retrieving the book Laurent packed in his suitcase, he opened it to the page he had bookmarked after their flight.

But Laurent couldn’t focus on reading a single sentence, as much as he tried, even when his eyes went back and passed over the same words multiple times. All he was thinking about was the fact that his very, _very_ attractive boss was currently naked in a room extremely close to him.

Closing the book in defeat, he placed it behind him on the bed, then brought a hand up to his face. He bit one knuckle of his index finger, his other hand gripping the bedding beside him. Picturing himself on his back on the bed with Damen on top of him caused him to bite down harder.

Laurent moaned quietly, then lowered his hand from his mouth, noticing the teeth marks left on his finger.

Between both beds was a bedside table. Laurent stood and walked into the gap, picking up the menu for room service. Holding it in one hand, he sat back down at the same spot on the bed, crossing one leg over the other as he looked it over.

The tap turned off and, shortly after, Damen stepped into the bedroom, his hair still slightly wet. He was wearing red plaid pajama pants and a plain grey short sleeve shirt.

Gripping the menu tighter, Laurent stood again, putting it on the bed and telling Damen his order before rolling his suitcase behind him into the bathroom.

He filled the bathtub with warm water as he got undressed, then added the bubbles before getting in. He got comfortable, his back against the tub with the waterline reaching right above his nipples. He could just barely hear Damen on the phone, ordering their meals.

Closing his eyes, Laurent brought his right hand up to rest on the edge, lifting his left to press the pad of his thumb against one nipple. His mouth opened with a silent moan when he imagined it being Damen’s thumb. Slowly, _so slowly_ , he moved his hand down his chest and towards—

A knock came from the door.

Laurent startled, his eyes blinking open.

“Laurent?”

Hand stilling on his abdomen, Laurent said, “Yes?”

“Sorry to interrupt you,” said Damen, “but I was wondering if I left my phone in there?”

Laurent looked ahead and saw the phone sitting on the white vanity. “You did,” he answered, his eyes going back to the door. “I left the door unlocked, so you can come get it if you like.”

There was a moment of silence and, just as Laurent thought Damen wasn’t going to do it, the door clicked open.

Damen walked wordlessly into the bathroom and towards his phone, picking it up before facing Laurent.

They stared at one another, and Laurent had to resist the urge to lower his hand even further down when he felt himself harden. The bubbles he added earlier was covering it, but in that moment, he didn’t know if he wanted most of his body hidden. His hand gripped the edge of the tub slightly tighter.

“How long until the food arrives?” Laurent asked casually, as though it was completely normal for a boss to be watching his employee in the bath. It would be, if this were some cheap porno. He bent one leg, resulting in his knee sticking out of the water and through the bubbles.

Damen’s gaze instantly went towards it. “At least twenty minutes,” he said.

Laurent hummed, sitting up straighter. “And how shall you pass the time?” Daringly, he ran the palm of one hand along his thigh, stopping at his knee. He smiled when he saw how focused Damen was on the movement.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to think of something.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow, watching Damen move to crouch beside the bathtub. Their eyes were locked on each other’s as Damen lifted a hand to cup the back of Laurent’s head.

“May I kiss you?” Damen asked.

Laurent wanted to laugh. Had it not been painfully obvious that he wanted Damen for quite some time now? Still, he nodded once, swallowing before he felt Damen’s lips against his own. He closed his eyes as they kissed slowly and deeply multiple times, immensely enjoying each one.

Damen was a very good kisser, and so Laurent was greatly disappointed when he heard the ringtone echo throughout the room. Opening his eyes, they kissed once more before Damen pulled back and retrieved his phone from his pocket. His other hand remained on Laurent’s head.

“Sorry,” said Damen, giving Laurent an apologetic look, “I need to answer this.” He quickly kissed Laurent one more time. “Enjoy your bath.” Accepting the call, he stood back up and closed the door on his way out.

Laurent frowned, sighing as he began to wash his hair. He took his time, all the while keenly aware of the flush he felt on his cheeks. He badly wanted Damen’s mouth on him again.

-

The next morning, Laurent was fully dressed for the day ahead when he entered the kitchen. The black peplum skirt that he wore was one of the shortest that he owned, stopping at the middle of his thighs. Tucked into it was a long sleeve navy blouse. He also wore black ankle boots.

Laurent waited for the kettle to finish boiling as he opened one of the six overhead cupboards above the sink. He looked up, noticing that the mugs were placed on a shelf a little too high for him to reach.

Damen was sitting on a nearby white leather couch, browsing his phone while wearing a grey three piece suit and brown leather loafers.

Laurent could have simply asked for Damen to help him get a mug, but he had an even better idea. He felt the skirt rise, exposing more of his skin, as he went on the tips of his toes. Behind him, he could hear Damen standing from the couch.

“Need any help?” Damen asked, coming to stand beside Laurent.

"Yes,” said Laurent, smiling, “thank you.” He turned around, leaning his lower back against the edge of the black benchtop.

Damen grabbed the mug and placed it on the surface before raising his hand again, this time to close the door, then stood directly in front of Laurent. He put his hands on either side of Laurent on the bench, effectively trapping him there.

Laurent’s eyes drifted to the clock that was mounted on the wall to his left. They still had some time to waste before they would need to leave to meet their client. Eyes back on Damen, Laurent’s lips were captured in a kiss.

Moaning into it, Laurent brought his hands up to rest atop Damen’s broad shoulders, pleased by how firm they felt under his touch. Their kisses were more needy than they had been the previous night. He moaned again, louder this time, when Damen sucked on his tongue at the same time he felt hands on his hips, bringing them impossibly closer.

They pulled away for air before Damen kissed along Laurent’s jawline, both of them ignoring the fact that the water had finished boiling.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Damen said, right before kissing the left side of Laurent’s neck. Laurent didn’t even care if a mark was going to be left behind. Damen took a step back, his hands still on Laurent as he said, “Seriously, look at you.”

Laurent would have loved to spend the rest of the day making out in the kitchen but, unfortunately, their client was too important to be kept waiting.

-

The restaurant that they went to for lunch was classy and luxurious. A massive chandelier was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, black booths with white tablecloths completely lined one wall, the walls were painted dark brown, and the floor was dark hardwood.

Laurent sat beside Damen on one side of the booth, their thighs practically touching, while their client was on the other side. He knew the moment they greeted each other, right before being seated, that this man was going to resign the contract. It had been obvious by the way he looked at Laurent.

Everything on the menu was expensive, Laurent noticed as he took a minute to decide what he wanted. Luckily it was the company that was paying for everything for their business trip. They soon ordered their meals, making small talk as they waited.

While Laurent was listening to Damen talking, he felt a hand suddenly on his knee. Damen continued speaking as though his hand wasn’t currently squeezing, his eyes on the man opposite him. The hand remained there until their food and drinks arrived, ten minutes later.

Laurent spoke a little about how he was loving this new job, and that he was appreciative for the opportunity to come along for the trip. He also mentioned how his coworkers had been welcoming on his first day, and that Damen was a great boss to have. He made sure to smile throughout it all, although it was more out of politeness, not the flirtatious kind that he reserved only for Damen.

It was only after they finished having their lunch that Damen pulled a sheet of paper out from his black leather briefcase. He passed it to their client, who accepted and signed it before handing it back.

The three of them then made their way outside, standing on the side of the footpath to say their farewells. The man gave Laurent a handshake that went on longer than it probably should have before he turned, walking down the path.

“That was very bold of you,” Laurent said, thinking about Damen’s hand on his knee earlier, then leaned up to whisper in Damen’s ear. “When we get back to the hotel, I want you to touch me even more.” He nipped at Damen’s earlobe before walking in the other direction.

-

They had to stop by a store on the way back to pick up lube and condoms. Laurent almost couldn’t handle the anticipation as they got into the backseat of a taxi with him in the middle and Damen on his left. It was an agonisingly slow drive due to the traffic. Laurent would have internally complained about it, if not for the fact that Damen’s hand was once again on his knee the whole time.

Thankfully they were alone in the elevator ride up, standing close in the small space. Laurent laughed when Damen had almost forgotten to pick up his briefcase when they got off on their floor, since he had been so occupied with wanting to keep his hands on Laurent.

When they entered their hotel room, they went straight to the bedroom, Damen ditching his briefcase on the kitchen table on the way there.

Damen pushed Laurent against the wall. Both of his hands went underneath the skirt, each one holding Laurent’s thighs. Laurent sighed in content before they kissed, his arms hooking around Damen’s neck to pull him closer. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of these kisses.

After several minutes, Laurent went to his knees, his fingers coming up to pull down the zipper of Damen’s suit pants. His eyes widened at the sight of Damen’s cock as he pulled it out.

Damen’s hands were already holding Laurent’s head, his fingers tangling in the soft blond strands of hair.

Laurent moved his tongue over the slit, then kissed the head before using one hand to stroke Damen to full hardness. It caused Damen to shudder, his grip tightening. Laurent leaned back afterwards and raised both his hands above his head, pressing the back of them against the wall.

Slowly, Damen moved his hands to run them up Laurent’s arms, keeping them over Laurent’s own hands. Laurent’s head also pressed against the wall, and he kept it still as he opened his mouth.

The first few thrusts were slow and shallow. Laurent moaned loudly, his eyes meeting Damen’s. One particularly deep thrust caused Damen’s cock to slip down Laurent’s throat. Damen stilled his hips, keeping it there. They never broke eye contact.

Laurent focused on breathing through his nose. Eventually, it became too much and he choked. He gasped loudly after Damen pulled back, his breathing heavy. He nodded once when he was ready to continue, flushing at the wet sounds his mouth made as Damen thrust quicker. He could feel his own saliva running down his chin. A thick string of it connected them the next time Damen let him catch his breath.

“You’re making such a mess,” Damen said, bringing one hand down to wipe the saliva from Laurent’s chin and using it to slick his cock even further.

Laurent closed his mouth to swallow before opening it again. The next thrust was the deepest yet, and having Damen’s thick cock down his throat felt _amazing_. It was a wonder Laurent didn’t come just from that alone.

Damen trailed his hand down one of Laurent’s arms before stepping back, all touch disappearing.

Laurent stayed where he was, Damen’s eyes roaming all over his body as he removed the tie from around his neck. He shifted on his knees before finally lowering his arms. He took the offered tie, using it to clean up his chin. It slipped from his hand, landing on the floor as he stood.

Again, Laurent was pushed against the wall behind him. Damen’s hands cupped his face as they kissed, and Laurent was helpless against the moans that escaped him.

“You really like kissing, don’t you?” Damen asked, licking Laurent’s bottom lip.

He really did, especially with Damen. “Fuck me,” was Laurent’s response. He pulled down his white lace underwear, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor near the tie. He grinned at the way Damen’s eyes widened while watching it happen.

He stood beside Damen’s bed, since it was the closest. Feet still planted on the floor, he bent over so that his chest was on the bedding. With his head turned to one side, he laughed quietly when he heard Damen curse. Shortly after, he felt hands on the back of his thighs.

Damen’s hands moved up, lifting the skirt as they did. Laurent gasped when his ass was squeezed and he closed his eyes. Damen then caressed him in the same spot before the touch disappeared altogether, but it lingered as Laurent heard the cap on the bottle of lube being opened.

Damen’s finger, now covered with lube, was cold as it prodded against Laurent’s hole. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Laurent’s hands were on either side of his head, each one gripping the blanket. “Yes,” he said, nodding. His moan was low as Damen’s finger pushed into him.

“Gorgeous,” Damen said, then leaned down to kiss Laurent’s back, over the fabric of his blouse.

Laurent shivered when a second finger was added after a moment. He knew he would need to be prepared well if he was going to handle taking Damen’s size, and so he was thankful that Damen was taking his time with it.

“I want you like this,” said Damen, “over my desk on Monday morning.”

“ _Yes_.” Laurent repeated the word several times as he rocked back on Damen’s fingers. It felt so, _so_ good, that he almost couldn’t wait for Damen’s fingers to be replaced with something that was even bigger. By the time he stopped his rocking, he was a panting mess.

Damen used one hand to apply more lube before a third finger entered.

“I want—” Laurent said, suddenly stopping when all three fingers hooked inside of him. He let out a moan at the feeling of it.

“What do you want, Laurent?” Damen asked, using his other hand to brush back Laurent’s hair.

“I want to ride you.” He whined when every finger was pulled out, pushing himself up as Damen sat on the bed with his back against the grey upholstered headboard. Laurent kicked off his boots and took off his socks, then kneeled on the bed as he watched Damen put the condom on.

Damen leisurely spread lube on his cock before Laurent crawled forward to straddle him. Laurent took off his blouse, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor before reaching behind him to line Damen up with him. He was suddenly aware that Damen was the only one still fully dressed while he now only wore his skirt. His mouth fell open as he lowered himself all the way, taking his time.

Damen’s hands came up to hold Laurent’s waist and it felt _perfect_ , like they belonged there. Laurent took a moment to adjust before he started rocking his hips back and forth with Damen’s hands guiding him. One of Laurent’s hands disappeared under his skirt to touch himself, placing his other atop Damen’s shoulder. He felt so _full_ , being completely filled like this.

“So good,” said Laurent, not caring that his next moan was loud. “ _Fuck_.” It didn’t take long before he was frantically bouncing in Damen’s lap, unable to control the pretty sounds he was making.

When he slowed his pace, Damen moved forward to gently bite one of Laurent’s nipples as he brought one hand up to pinch the other. Laurent’s hand moved from Damen’s shoulder to grip his dark curls at the back of his head.

Damen soon flipped them over so that Laurent was on his back with his head against the soft pillow. Laurent brought his hands back, placing them flat against the headboard as Damen held his waist again. His thrusts were short and quick. Laurent couldn’t hold back any longer, and he came with a cry.

It seemed impossible, but Damen _quickened_ his pace for another several thrusts before completely stilling, buried inside of Laurent. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over one of Laurent’s nipples before he sucked on it. Laurent whimpered, arching his back off the bed.

No man had ever satisfied him the way that Damen did.

-

“Obviously we cannot tell anybody about this,” said Laurent, joining Damen in the shower later that night.

“Of course,” said Damen, flipping open the cap of the shampoo bottle.

Laurent closed his eyes, his back to Damen as he felt the shampoo massaged through his hair. He couldn’t stop thinking about something Damen had said earlier. “It would be risky,” he said, “if we were to continue this in the office when we return.”

“I think,” said Damen, “that the risk would be worth it.”

Laurent didn’t even try to stop himself from laughing. “Idiot.”

-

Laurent had to expertly dodge questions about the trip when he entered the office building on Monday. He held the purple folder in his hands, using that as an excuse, saying he needed to urgently show Damen the reports. It was a lie, of course. He had no reports to show his boss, but he needed a reason to get the two of them alone.

Damen was already in his office, sitting in his chair, when Laurent entered it. Closing and locking the door behind him, Laurent walked towards the desk, putting the folder down on the green chair. He came to stand beside Damen, leaning down to kiss him.

One of Damen’s hands was on the back of Laurent’s thigh. When he moved it up, both his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Laurent wasn’t wearing anything underneath his skirt.

He smiled as he kissed Damen again, then turned around, bending himself over the desk. It took a great deal of effort to keep his moans quiet as he was prepared and fucked like that, even when the sounds were muffled by Damen’s hand over his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)! (where I posted an [extra scene](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/post/638332520633696256/bonus-scene-for-business-and-pleasure-laurent))


End file.
